


Special Spaghetti

by FollowerofMercy



Series: Asgore King of All Maymays [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore Memelord, Asgore's trying his best, Bad Cooking, Drabble, Gen, Let Papyrus Say Fuck, Meme, Pasta, Profanity, skelebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowerofMercy/pseuds/FollowerofMercy
Summary: Local goatdad makes skeleton brothers uncomfortable. He tries too hard.





	Special Spaghetti

“WHERE WILL WE PUT ALL THIS FOOD?”

Papyrus spread his arms at the pasta pile in their front yard. Sans shrugged. They both turned at a deep cough from the curb.

Asgore slapped the roof of his minivan.

“Perhaps I could help? This bad boy can,” in air quotes, “fit so much fucking spaghetti in it.”

Papyrus blinked. “UM… NO THANKS? I THINK I’LL KEEP MY ‘FUCKING SPAGHETTI’.”

“is it different than your regular spaghetti?” Sans laughed and winked.

“UGH, THAT’S NOT- NEVERMIND. I’M LEAVING NOW. THANK YOU FOR TRYING, ASGORE. SANS, LET’S GO.” He shushed his brother along. “QUICKLY.”  


End file.
